


The secret box in my heart

by Anox



Series: Life is too short [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Explosions, F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anox/pseuds/Anox
Summary: After Jane shot herself (end of season 1) she is left with tons of feelings she has been pushing down  for the last years. Now she has to deal with her confusion.





	1. Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters. I just wrote it for run.  
> Hope you'll like it.

„Jane!“, Maura screamed as she saw her friend fall to the ground. The sound of the gunshot still echoed through the street as she ran towards the female body lying on the floor. Blood started to form a puddle underneath Jane and she could barely breathe.  
“Jane! Stay with me!”, Maura said pushing on the wound to stop the bleeding.  
“I – It… it hurts.”, Jane tried to say fighting to keep her eyes open.  
“The ambulance is on its way Dr. Isles.”, Korsak informed taking of his jacket to give it to the doc so she could press is onto Janes side.  
“Thank you!”  
You could hear the sirens coming closer. “You hear that Jane? Stay with me!”  
Maura’s voice seemed so far away and then everything went black.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Three month later

“Put this on!”, Maura said and held up Jane’s uniform.  
“It makes me look like a man.”  
“We can do this the easy way or the hard way.”, Maura replied not giving a damn thing about what Jane said. She had a mission and nothing would keep her from finishing her job.  
“I am not a hero, Maura. Shooting yourself is not heroic.”, Jane said annoyed and turned away from her laptop to look at her friend, “And there is no way you’ll get me into that uniform.”  
“You think so? So the hard way it is!”, Maura said placing the clothes on a free spot on the sofa. She moved closer to her friend until she stood in front of the dark haired woman.  
“What are you doing?”, Jane asked looking at her friend with big eyes.  
“If you are not changing your clothes than I will do that for you.”  
The M.E’s hands moved towards the zipper of Janes jacket but before they could reach their destination Jane slapped them away.

“Alright! Just give me a minute, I’ll get changed!”, she jumped up feeling a stabbing pain in her side and fell over.  
Maura quickly reacted bolting forward to stabilize her friend. Her finger found their way to the scar: “Everything ok? Just keep breathing!”  
Feeling the soft touch of the blonde made a shiver run though Janes body.  
After a moment Jane composed herself: ”Thanks! It’s fine. I’ll just get changed.”  
“Should I help you?”, Maura asked concerned.  
“No!”, Jane quickly replied which made the M.E. give her a questioning look.  
“I mean I can do that alone. Just wait here. I’ll be back in a minute.”, with that Jane took the uniform and bolted out of the room into her bedroom. 

Maura just shrugged and turned to look around. “What a mess!”  
She started cleaning feeling the need to bring some kind of order into the chaos what was currently Jane’s apartment. She was about to grab some empty food boxes as she heard cursing from the bedroom and a loud bang.  
“Jane? Is everything alright?”, she asked and moved closer to the door.  
The door opened just a little and Janes face appeared:” You think you could maybe help me? I just can’t put on my white tank top.”  
“Of course. Are you letting me in?”  
“Yeah.”, she stepped away from the door and moved back towards her bed so Maura could come in. Jane only had on her bra and the pants of her uniform hanging low onto her hips still open.  
Maura stopped mid step to look at the back in front of her admiring the strong muscles. She thought about the way it would feel when she would move her hands over the soft skin…

“That’s your friend! You should not be thinking about that!”, she put herself back into place and said to Jane:” So give me that Top.”  
Jane turned around passed her the shirt.  
“So put your hands though here and here and I’ll do the rest.”, the dark haired woman did as she was told, never looking directly at the M.E.  
Maura pulled the shirt over Janes head and down her trained body. Her hands lingered just a little too long on the hips before she stepped back looking at her work.  
“Good. Do you need me with anything else?”  
“No thank you. I’ll just finish and be out in a second.”  
“Alright, I’ll be out then.”, The blonde said awkwardly and walked back into the living room.  
Jane came out a few minutes later completely dressed and ready to go.  
\---------------------------------------------  
After the ceremony and the big news she got from her mum all Jane wanted to do was get away. So she leaved as soon as possible saying her goodbyes to Maura who offered to take her but she didn’t want that. She needed to be alone and figure everything out which didn’t only included her parents. The short talk with Abby Sherman had brought up some serious questions she was afraid to deal with. Almost dying had opened her eyes about a lot of things. That box of feelings she had pushed down deep had come up and confused her.

Casey brought her to the waiting car where she waved Abby a short goodbye and wishing her good luck. Then everything happened so fast. One minute everything was normal then there was the explosion. Abby’s car exploded right in front of the car Jane was sitting in. Casey pulled her out of the vehicle while the detective looked around disorientated.

Then there was Maura and everything seemed to slow down. Jane could breathe again.

\---------------------------------  
Maura was talking to Frost as she heard the explosion. Every thought left her brain and left her with only one thing on her mind: Jane.  
Her feet started moving as fast as possible with her tight dress and the neck breaking high heels. She got out of the building and saw the burning car.  
“No! Jane!”, she screamed looking around hoping what she thought wasn’t true and Jane was somewhere save.  
As her eyes found the detective relief flooded her body and her knees buckled. As she saw Casey steading her friend she felt a pang of jealousy.  
She moved faster until she reached Jane taking her by the arm to help her walk away from the flames and sit down onto some steps.  
“I got you!”, Maura whispered.  
“We need to help her!”, Jane said trying to stand up only to fall back wincing in pain.  
“You need to stay here with me. We can’t do anything.”  
“Rizzoli! Get out of here. You’re not cleared for duty.”, the lieutenant yelled over the noise of sirens then he turned to the M.E. “Take her home. I bet she won’t go with anyone else.”  
Maura nodded helping Jane to get up and moving away from the scene.  
_________________________

“Abby, she is dead!”, Jane said shaking her head in disbelief as Maura drove her home, “One minute I just saw her and wished her good luck and the next second she is gone!”  
“I know but you are ok, right?”, Maura asked in concern looking at her friend who was sitting in the passenger seat shaking slightly, eyes looking straight forward into nothing.  
“It could have been me in that car.”  
“But it wasn’t.”, Maura said. No reaction from her friend. “Jane look at me! You are alright!”  
The detective almost believed her but she couldn’t forget the flames, the heat on her skin and the smell of smoke.  
After what seemed like an eternity Maura pulled over and put the car into park.  
“I’ll help you get out.”, she said and opened her door. She moved around the car where Jane already tried to stand up. Grabbing the taller woman’s arm the M.E. finally helped her get up. Out of the car Jane realized that she wasn’t at her apartment, they were at Maura’s.

“Why are we here? Shouldn’t you take me home?”, Jane asked confused.  
“I thought you might not want to be alone right now and my place isn’t filled with all sort of home shopping items.”, Maura said trying to lighten up the mood with some success as her friend smiled at her.  
She sat Jane down on the couch. “You want some water?”  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
Maura left and returned with a glass. Jane took it with a thankful smile.  
“I’ll go prepare the guestroom.”, with that the blond disappeared leaving the detective alone with her thoughts.

This felt so normal just like home. Maura was her home. All those feelings she tried pushing down for all the time bubbled back to the surface. How could she not have seen it earlier?  
The cracking of the stairs made her jump and the next second Maura was back. 

“Everything is ready. Let’s go upstairs.”, she said helping Jane up.  
As they entered the guestroom the M.E. asked softly:” You want to take a shower?”  
“Yeah, that would be nice.”


	2. The cat is out of the box

The hot water was running over Jane’s body as thousands of thoughts filled her head. Why must it be Maura? It took them long to become this close since Maura always had problems with opening up to others. They felt comfortable around each other Jane didn’t judge the blond and her googlemouthing it was quiet the difference, she loved it.

The detective didn’t know how long she was standing there when a light knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.  
“Jane, is everything alright? You have been in there for some time now…”, came Maura’s worried voice from the other side of the door.  
“Everything fine! I’ll be right out!”, Jane yelled back turning of the water and grabbing her towel. She stepped out onto the cold flor and walked over to the mirror wiping it clean with a hand to take a look at herself. Pale skin, deep dark rings under her eyes, she looked as if she hasn’t been sleeping for the last few days.

“Well you look like shit!”, she said to herself turning around to dry her body and putting on bedclothes. Finished with her task she left the bathroom to make her way to the guestroom. Maura was waiting for her sitting on the edge of the bed. She got up as she noticed Jane standing in the doorframe.   
“I just wanted to see if you would need anything else before we go to bed.”, Maura tried to explain.   
“No thanks.”, Jane replied coming closer letting her eyes roam over her friends body. Maura was wearing satin pajamas which fit her perfectly.   
“If that’s the case I will leave you then to get some rest.”  
“Wait!”, the detective grabbed Maura’s arm so she wouldn’t leave, “there is one thing…”  
“Oh, what is it?”, the blond asked curious.  
“Ehm… you know what it’s stupid… I’ll see you tomorrow.”, Jane let go of her friend so she could leave which she didn’t do.  
“Jane… you can tell me anything!”  
“It’s okay. I just need some sleep.”, Jane went towards the bed and pushed the covers away to slip under them.  
Maura knew that she shouldn’t push Jane so she said her good night and left.

Alone the dark haired woman laid in her bed turning around restless.   
“Oh fuck it!”, Jane growled and got up. Quietly she made her way to Maura’s bedroom. “Maura? You’re awake?”, she whispered and knocked on the door.   
“Jane? Is everything alright?”, a sleepy voice came back, so she opened the door to get inside.  
“I couldn’t sleep. May I sleep here with you?”  
“Oh… of course!”, Maura lifted the covers so Jane could get under them and lay next to her.  
“God, you feel cold! I thought the warm shower warmed you up…”, Maura said getting closer to warm up her friend who tensed as soon as she felt the blondes body press up against her back.   
“Jane?”  
“Ehm Maura… I… I have to tell you something.”, Jane started.  
“Okay.”  
“I don’t want to destroy what we have… you know you are my best friend and after the shooting….”, she stopped and as she didn’t start again Maura got worried and tried looking into Janes face.

So Jane turned around to face the blonde.  
“Gosh this is hard… after the shooting, when I was laying on the ground there was only one thought on my mind… I was worried that all would be over before I had the chance to tell you something…”  
“What did you need to tell me?”  
Jane’s eyes wandered to Maura’s lips. Hypnotized she couldn’t turn away and just kept staring at them.   
“Jane?”  
“Hm?”, Jane looked up, “Oh… sorry… well… I am just going to tell you… I love you!”  
“Oh Jane. You know I love you too!”  
“No Maura… I love you… like really love you!”  
Understanding dawned on Maura’s face as everything seemed to fall into place. When nothing came back Jane got worried.   
“I am sorry! I shouldn’t have said something…”, she started but was cut off by soft lips pressed against hers.   
As they separated Jane was smiling, “So does that mean you feel the same way?”  
“You still think I couldn’t?”, Maura asked leaning in again to kiss her again.  
This time the kiss lasted longer and Jane pulled Maura closer as the blonde’s hands found their way into dark curls.  
\-----------------------------  
Jane woke up early feeling a warm body pressed up against her back. She turned and placed her arms around the small blonde who moved to get closer. After some moving around they found a comfortable position Jane on her back with Maura laying half on top of her. The detective watched her girlfriend sleep. “Her girlfriend”, the thought made her smile.

“Hm… Good morning!”, Maura whispered sleepy and moved until she could a sweet kiss onto Janes chin.   
“Morning beautiful!”, Jane pressed a kiss on the blonde’s head.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“I think I am the happiest person in the whole world!”, Jane laughed and squeezed her girl.  
“And what about your bullet wound?”  
Jane took a deep breath – no pain! Instead of answering she pulled Maura up to press their lips together.  
A sweet moan escaped the M.E’s lips, “I wish I could wake up like this every day!”  
“If you want to we can.”

Both women smiled and shared another soft kiss.   
The moment was ruined as Maura’s phone rang.  
“Isles!”, she answered feeling Jane press kisses onto her neck and shoulder, “I’ll be right there, thank you!”  
“What is it?”, Jane asked as Maura started to get up.  
“They were finally able to bring the body of Abby Sherman into the lab, so I can start my autopsy.”  
The blonde stood up and walked over to her walk in closet to put on her robe.  
Jane watched her admiring the view of her girlfriend’s naked body and the few marks she left behind last night.  
“I’ll take a quick shower and meet you down stairs?”  
“Yeah. I put on some coffee.”  
Maura left the room so Jane got up to put on some clothes and go make breakfast.   
\----------------------------------------------------  
“Good morning Dr. Isles.”, Korsak said as she entered the lap in her black scrubs.   
“Good morning to you too!”, she smiled.  
“Hmmm… I think something is different about you…”, Frost started but was cut off as Jane entered after the M.E.  
“Jane! Why are you here?”, Korsak asked looking at her worried.  
“Hey Korsak! I am here to find Abby’s killer, so can we get started?”  
“You are not cleared yet, have you talked to Cavanaugh?”  
“Oh come on! I have this stupid Visitor sticker, so don’t give me that crap… I just want to find whoever did this and then go back home.”, at the last word she smiled and looked at the honey-blonde.   
“Alright… but you’ll have to talk to him at some point!”, Korsak turned around to look at Maura who stood ready to start her autopsy.

“So let’s begin then. Abby was badly burned so Frost could you please try not to puke all over my lab?”  
Jane laughed at that but quickly stopped as her colleague shot her a death glare.   
The autopsy was pretty simple since cause of death was clear but the bullet that was stuck in Abby’s shoulder caught Jane’s eye. “Maura could you send that to ballistics please and tell me the results as soon as possible… I am curious why they didn’t take it out.”  
“I’ll do. And Jane?”, Maura started and waited until the detective was looking at her, “could you come to my office just for a second?”  
“Oh, sure!”

They left and said goodbye to Korsak and Frost who stood there puzzled.  
“Did we miss something?”, Frost asked, “I think we did.”  
\------------------------------------  
“So Maura, what is it?”, Jane started as she closed the door behind her and found herself being pressed against the wooden item as Maura pulled her in for a passionate kiss.  
“I wanted to do that for the last 30 minutes!”, the blonde whispered.  
“Oh Dr. Isles! Making out with your girlfriend at work how inappropriate of you!”, Jane joked and kissed her again.

“My girlfriend?”  
“Ehm…. Yeah…Is that not okay?” , Jane asked unsecure.  
“It’s perfect!”, Maura whispered in between kisses.  
“So how about we find the guy who killed Abby and continue at home?”, the detective asked pulling a strand of blonde hair behind Maura’s ear.  
“Hm… I love the sound of that! And I love you!”  
“I love you too!”, Jane said pressing a last kiss to the M.E’s lips.


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the case ends.

As Jane entered the bullpen only seconds before her lieutenant who looked at her in slight anger.

“Rizzoli? What are you doing here? You are not cleared for duty! GO HOME!”

“Sir. Please reinstate me. I want to do that for Abby. Please!”

“Just for this case Rizzoli! Only desk work!”, he said shaking his head knowing that she would never just sit around.

“Thank you Sir! And maybe we could include Lieutenant Colonel Jones. He’s got a stake in this.”

“Good. Then let’s get to work!”

\------------------------------------------------------------

“We have nothing!”, Jane said putting her head into her hands.

“Jane it has only been one day! We will find out more tomorrow. Let’s go home you should get some rest.”, Frost looked at her worried.

“Yeah… Could you maybe drive me?”, she asked with a tired smile.

“It’s okay! I’ll drive you!”, Casey said offering his hand to help her get up.

“Thank you!”

\------------------------------------------------------

The drive was mostly quiet both lost in their thoughts.

“Jane?”, Casey started as he parked the car.

“Hmm?”

“We’re at your place.”, he continued.

“Oh…. Right… she started to get out of the car but stopped as she felt his hand on her arm.

“Jane… I have to tell you something… I know this might sound crazy but as that bomb exploded all I could think about was getting you out of there as fast as possible… I just…”, instead of finishing he leaned forward pressing his lips on hers.

Jane reacted instantly pushing him away.

“I am sorry…”, she started but Casey stopped her.

“No… you are right… it’s stupid… let’s just forget that this happened please.”, he looked at her clearly embarrassed.

“That’s not it. There is someone in my life… I am sorry.”

“Of course there is someone. How could there not… I mean look at you!”

“Casey…”

“Who is it? Frost?”, he asked clearly disgusted.

“NO! God no… It’s… ehm…”, not sure how to tell him she fell quiet.

“If it’s not Frost who else would it be? There is no one else as your mother told me… There is only Maura and she can’t be the one!”, he laughed as she didn’t do the same he looked at her finally understanding what was going on.

“It IS Maura! How?!”

“I… I just love her. Please don’t tell anyone! No one knows yet.”, she pleaded.

“I won’t but why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I didn’t know how you would react. I guess I was afraid.”, she said playing with her seatbelt.

“You should know me better. I would never judge you! I am happy for you.”, he smiled.

“You are?”, Jane looked at him in disbelieve.

“Yeah… I mean I am a little hurt but I love you and you deserve the best and if Dr. Isles makes you happy…”, he shrugged.

“Thank you!”, Jane smiled reaching out to squeeze his hand.

They fell silent again the sound of cars passing by the only thing being heard.

“So? What are you still doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your girl now?”, he laughed.

“Right… I’ll go.”, she got out of the car but leaned back in,” And Casey? Thanks for everything!”

“No prob. Now go! Have a good night!”

She closed the door and headed towards her apartment already grabbing her phone to dial Maura’s number.

\------------------------------------------

As her phone rang Maura looked at the display and a smiled as she saw who the caller was.

“Hello Jane!”, she answered.

“Hi. Ehm… I know it’s late but I needed to hear your voice.”, Jane’s voice was soft and Maura knew her girlfriend was smiling on the other end of the line.

“That is all you wanted?”, she smirked and took a sip from her wine leaning against the kitchen counter.

“I missed you.”, only a whisper.

“I miss you too. I wish I could be with you right now…”, Maura said twirling her glass.

“Me too… I know it’s selfish but would you come over?”, before Jane had finished her questing Maura grabbed her keys and coat ready to leave.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

\-------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang and Jane opened. She just came out of the shower only wearing a oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxers.  
She looked over Maura’s body.

“Why do you always look like you are ready for a photo shoot?”, she smiled.

“What do you mean? These are my normal clothes…”, Maura asked looking down at herself.

“Nothing. I am glad you are here.”, Jane reached out taking her girlfriends hand to pull her into her apartment and into a passionate kiss.  
Maura’s purse dropped to the ground and hands started to wander grabbing onto Janes shirt to get closer.

As they separated both women smiled.

“Hey.”, Jane whispered against soft lips making Maura smile even more.

“You hungry?”, the dark haired woman asked.

“No.”

“You want a drink?”

“No.”, Maura shook her head.

 “So tell me what you want Dr. Isles.”

“You!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Maura woke up happy, strong arms holding her tight to a soft and warm body. She wished she could stay like this forever.   
Jane murmured something pressing herself closer making the blonde smile.

Suddenly there was a voice coming from the living room getting closer.

“…What a mess!”, Mrs. Rizzoli said bowing down to pick up some dirty clothes after she stepped into the bedroom.

Maura’s first instinct was to hide but there was no way she could flee what was about to happen.

Jane’s mother fell silent as she noticed both women in the bed cuddling.

“Ma!”, Jane’s raspy voice was close to Maura’s ear.

“Jane Clementine Rizzoli! What in God’s name is going on?”, the older woman yelled dropping everything to point at her daughter and her best friend.

“Can we please do this later? When we are wearing any clothes.”

“NO! I like to know now what’s going on! No spill the beans!”

Jane growled and the vibration went through Maura’s body. Pulling the covers closer Jane sat up.

“I figured you’ll find out sooner or later… Maura and I are together. I love her.”, the blonde smiled at the words never getting enough of Jane saying that she loves her.

“Since when?”

“The stupid salute to heroes night and I don’t care if you are not okay with us being together so save it.”

“Jane! Why would I not be okay with this?”, Mrs. Rizzoli said offended.

“Come on! You want me to marry a guy who gets paid enough money so I don’t need to work and get a tone of children.”

“I never said that!”

“You don’t need to!”, Jane fired back. Maura felt uncomfortable witnessing the scene playing out before her.

“Well! You are wrong!”, Jane’s mother yelled and stormed out the room.

With a frustrated scream the detective fell back into the bed.

“I should go…”, the blonde said starting to get up.

“No!”, Jane pulled her back until she was lying half on top of her girlfriend. Their lips met.

“Morning.”, Jane whispered.

A small smile spread on Maura’s face.

“Get up already! Breakfast is almost ready!”, Jane’s mum yelled from the kitchen.

\-------------------------------------------

Both women got dressed as quickly as possible so Angela wouldn’t need to come in again.

They stepped into the kitchen two plates ready for them.

“Sit down.”, Angela ordered pointing at the empty chairs.

“Mum…”, Jane started but couldn’t finish as the older woman said:” I am okay! All I ever wanted for you is to find someone who would love you as much as you love them. I don’t care that it is Maura. To be honest I am thrilled that it’s not Casey or that FBI guy. Plus if you two would decide to get a baby you can adopt or get a donor.”

Jane’s mouth hung open as she listened to her mother’s words.

“Maura is already like a daughter to me and now I can officially say that we have a doctor in our family! I just hate that I had to find it out this way!”

“I am sorry Angela.”, Maura said as Jane didn’t react.

“Oh honey you don’t have to be sorry for anything!”, that woke Jane up.

“But I have to be?”, she said pointing at herself in disbelief.

“YES! You are my daughter you should have told me!”, Angela said putting some scrambled eggs on both women’s plates getting a quiet thank you, “Now dig in you don’t have all day!”

Angela placed the pan into the sink as Jane and Maura stared eating. After she cleaned the kitchen she grabbed her stuff and went to the door. “I expect you to for dinner!”, with that she left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Am I dreaming?”, Jane asked in disbelieve.

“Why?”, Maura looked at her placing her fork down.

“I would never thought my mum would be okay with us being together.”, Jane saw the hurt look on her girlfriends face, “not because of you but because we are both women. You know growing up I went to that catholic school and had to go to church because of my mum! Everyone always said you should marry a man and get a family.”

“She loves you. She wants you to be happy.”, Maura smiled.

“Yeah… Casey also said that and now my mum… something is up. I can feel it.”

“Casey?”, Maura asked confused.

Jane turned towards her as she said:” Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you. When he brought me home yesterday he tried to kiss me but I stopped him and told him about us.”

“He kissed you?!”, jealousy clouding Maura’s judgement.

“Kind of but I stopped him as soon as possible.”, the dark haired woman noticed the change in the blonde and reached out to place her hand on her thigh, “It didn’t mean anything.”

“As long as he knows that you belong with me.”, Maura said still somehow angry at Casey for trying to kiss her girl.

“I am all yours. Forever!”, Jane leaned in to press her lips against her girlfriend’s.

The moment was ruined as the M.E’s phone rang.

“Isles!”, she answered. “I understand. Thank you!”, she hung up.

“Who was that?”, Jane asked curious.

“Ballistics. The bullet from Abby’s shoulder is a 38-caliber bullet from an American revolver.”

“So one of her own shot her? How was she shot? Can you tell?”, Jane asked.

“I’d have to guess…”

“So?”

“In my opinion she was facing the shooter only a few feet away from her.”, Maura said trying her best not to lie or speculate. 

“Why would she lie about the shooting? Who was she protecting?”, Jane grabbed her phone dialing a number.

“Who are you calling? Casey?”, Maura asked.

“I am going to call Private Campbell he was with her when she was shot.”

“I am coming with you.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

As they reached Private Campbell’s house and stepped out of the car he came out of the building.   
Before they could do anything his car exploded right in front of him.

\------------------------------------------------------

“So Lieutenant Forman placed the bombs? Something does not feel right…”, Jane mumbled.

“Everything points at him Jane.”, Korsak said, “We’ll bring him in.”

“I’ll come with you.”, Jane was already getting up as her partner shook his head.

“No. You are not cleared for duty so stay here. You can watch the live feed.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Jane watched in shock as Forman’s house exploded. Thank god no one was hurt except their suspect who was brought into Maura’s morgue.

“So… it seems this case is done.”, Frost said as he stepped into the bullpen.

“I’m gonna go and tell Private Campbell that it’s over.”, Casey said.

“Can I come with you? I’d like to be there if that’s okay.”, Jane said walking out with her old school friend.

\-----------------------------------------------

After Jane got the call from Maura telling her that Abby and the lieutenant hat their tags switched everything escalated.   
Gary flipped grabbing a grenade threatening Casey’s and her life. She only had seconds to stop the man from releasing his grip and securing the explosive.

Of course Maura had already heard about the situation as Jane entered the precinct.

“Thank god you are okay!”, she said release clearly visible as she got closer and pulled Jane into a tight hug.

“I am good.”, Jane confirmed holding her girlfriend tight. She didn’t care if any of her coworkers were looking. Life was too short so she would not waste any second of it.

She never was this happy. She had everything for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it and if I should write some more...


End file.
